This Isn't Girl Scouts
by DramaGirl627
Summary: When Rachel invites Finn to go camping with her after his breakup with Quinn, will they rekindle their chemistry or will it all go up in flames? Finn/Rachel;Finn POV
1. Invitation

**/So...I got the inspiration for this story while I was sitting in my dad's tent in the middle of his office with my friend. And I thought, what the heck. Why not. I hope you like it. :) Finn POV, btw.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee, any of the songs, characters, or elements of the show or FOX. I don't own Cory Monteith, Lea Michele or anyone else. I DO, however, own a POSTER or Cory. It's on my bedroom door. Anyway. Read on.**

Camping was never one of my favorite activities but when Rachel invited me to go camping with her, I couldn't say yes fast enough. Getting some alone time with her would be nice, I thought. No. Later that day, I found out that not only are her dads going but they plan on putting their tent right next to ours so that they can hear every single little noise that Rachel and I make. Well, crap. There goes that plan.

Still though, I really wanted to spend time with her. Since the breakup with Quinn, it's been really weird between us...like she thinks I'm going to go back to her or something...which I totally won't because Quinn's a bitch and she only wanted to be with me so she could be prom queen. That made me feel like crap and now Rachel won't even take me back. That's not even fair. I mean...I broke up with Quinn, right? I'm just afraid it'll be all awkward because I know I won't get to kiss her or anything like that...or probably even get back together with her so I have a feeling this will be pretty awkward. But at least she invited me, right? Not Kurt or Mercedes or Blaine or...anyone else. Me. She invited me...Finn...her ex boyfriend...

**/I know this chapter is really short but it's just the invitation. The other ones are a lot longer. :) Reviews are appreciated! :D I'm almost done with the whole story, so I'm actually finishing it, unlike my other ones haha. But yes. R&R :D**


	2. The Trip Up

Rachel made me carry her stuff. Except for her Pillow Pet. She wanted to carry that. Of course, it wasn't that much; just her clothes and her pillow and blankets and bath stuff. I wondered how she was even going to take a shower. Apparently they had them there. Well it was her stuff PLUS my stuff that equaled a lot of stuff. I didn't even think there would be showers there so I hoped Rachel wouldn't mind me not taking one. Or I could use her dads' soap. I broke up with Quinn for Rachel and even though she hadn't taken me back yet, smelling really bad wouldn't get her any closer. But whatever. I'll worry about that when they time came.

Rachel made me sit next to her in the car. Not like I wouldn't have anyway, but she insisted on it. And she didn't change her mind even when I stretched and my arm ended up around her. She didn't respond in any way but to look at my hand. She didn't lean into me like I hoped, but she didn't push it away like I expected. We didn't talk the whole two hours it took to get to the campground.

Rachel made me pitch the tent. While she wasn't that hard. I was a boy scout. But apparently, Rachel's dads forgot their tent. They left the food with us, told us to use protection (to which Rachel rolled her eyes), have fun, and that they would be back in a week. Apparently they trusted her a lot. When they left, Rachel and I just stared at each other for a while and there was a really awkward silence. I could tell she didn't trust me which made me feel like crap because we had been so close before...and I promised myself that by the end of the week she WOULD trust me because that's what friends did. And Rachel and I were definitely friends. At least...last time I checked we were. But that was before Quinn and I were official...well either way, Rachel was going to trust me by the end of the week. Trust that I wanted her for more than just...whatever she thought that I just wanted her for. And I would have to start over, but I didn't care. I would do whatever it took to get her back.

Rachel made me cook her dinner. I told her I didn't cook but she told me she didn't care. She wanted me to make her something. Even though we both know that she really can cook and I can't, she wanted me to make her dinner. So I asked her what she wanted and she told me to "surprise her. It's like she was testing me or something...like she wanted to make sure that I knew her well enough for her to take me back. She wanted to make sure that I STILL knew her. Of course I did. She went back into the tent while I made her dinner. I thought for a while about what she would like. What would make her incredibly happy. I looked through the food. Thank God they brought the vegan stuff. And it didn't matter if I liked whatever I made, as long as Rachel liked it. She did, and she ate every single bite with a smile on her face.

Rachel made me sleep on the other side of the tent. With my back to her. So I looked at the side of the tent, not able to sleep knowing that Rachel was right there, a few feet away from me, and I couldn't do anything about it. I'd never slept with her before, naps or anything, and it never really bothered me. But then...it did. I turned my head to look at her. She was already asleep, facing me. She had been looking at me. And I wanted to just wrap my arms around her and pull her to my chest and just sleep with her. Only sleep, nothing else. I fell asleep looking at her.


End file.
